Love of My Life
by calitabbyangel
Summary: COMPLETE! This story is based off of Blake Shelton’s song, Austin. I love the song and when my friend Chelsea suggested that the song would make a good story, I started writing that moment. P.S. The Carly in the story is the old Carly!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"I've got to clear my mind Jason," she had said just before walking out the door and out of his life.

Jason Morgan sat alone in his penthouse thinking about her. Just like he had for the past 12 months. She had said things weren't working out and she needed time to figure out her life. That was when she said she was leaving. It destroyed Jason and he could tell it was hurting her to say it. But he understood, or so he said, and let her go. He guessed she went back to Denver, as she loved it there. She had been gone for a full year and yet he refused to date anyone else. Everyday, Jason hoped she'd walk through that door and into his arms…sadly, he never knew if it would actually happen.  
He heard the door open and looked to see Carly Corinthos, his long time friend, looking at him, "Hey Carly."  
"Jase, I was wondering if you wanted to come to Kelly's with me," Carly said, trying to smile.  
Carly knew where his ex-fiancé was. After all, they were best friends. Unfortunately, Carly had promised her that she would not tell Jason anything about her whereabouts or feelings.  
Jason looked at the coffee table and replied more to himself than to Carly, "Sure, I need to do something to get my mind off of her."  
Carly smiled a small smile as her and Jason left.

Sam McCall lied in bed, crying. She had been doing a lot of that lately and she hated it. All she could think about was Jason, her ex-fiance, for the past few weeks. She missed him very much and only her best friend, Carly, knew about it.  
Sam sat up and wiped her eyes as she looked towards the phone on her night stand.  
"Should I call him Angel or not?" Sam asked her Calico cat. Angel just looked at Sam and started purring.  
Sam's brain told her "No, he's probably over you anyway." But her heart seemed to be saying, "Call him Sam. Tell him how much you love and miss him."  
Luckily, Sam listened to her heart and she slowly picked up the phone, praying that Jason had kept the same phone number.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Hey, It's Jason. If you're calling about the motorcycle, I've already sold it. If it's Tuesday night, I'm bowling. If you've got something to sell, you're wasting your time I'm not buying. If it's anybody else wait for the tone. You know what to do and P.S. if this is Sam, I still love you."  
Sam hung up immediately and threw the phone down on the bed. She couldn't believe it. Jason still loved her. It'd been a year and he still loved her.  
Sam's eyes began to fill with tears as she dialed Carly's cell phone number. Carly had been right, Jason did love her.

Carly's cell phone began to ring and without looking at who the person was, she answered it, "Hello?"  
"Fine Carly! You were right! Jason still loves me!" Sam shouted into the phone as she wiped away tears falling down her face, she was ecstatic.  
"Told you hun," Carly laughed and then remembered Jason, who looked at her questioningly.  
"Hold on a minute Jase," Carly said into the phone so Sam would hear.  
Carly stood up and Jason nodded.  
'Stop it Jason. You idiot, how could you think that was Sam? She's never coming back!' Jason thought to himself.

"Damn girl, how many times do I tell you to look at caller ID?" Sam said.  
"Yeah I know…" Carly replied, "So, now you believe me? How did this come about?"  
"Carly I called him! When no one answered, the machine picked up and at the end of it, Jason said 'And P.S. if this is Sam, I still love you'," Sam sighed happily.  
Carly laughed, "Well did you leave a message?"  
Sam didn't say anything at first then she answered, "No Carly, I didn't leave a message. I was to in shock, you know?"  
"Call him again Samantha McCall or I swear I'll come out and kick your ass," Carly ordered.  
Sam, knowing that Carly always did what she said, replied, "Yes ma'am."  
The girls said their good byes and hung up.

"So who was that?" Jason asked as Carly returned to their table.  
Carly looked at him and quickly came up with an answer, "Oh just Alley from work. We made a bet on something and I was right."  
"Oh," Jason said, trying to hide his disappointment.

Sam stared at the phone trying to gain the courage to call Jason on his cell phone. But decided to wait as she turned off the lights and snuggled into bed next to Angel and happily dreamed of the love of her life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three (Final Chapter)

Three days after she had tried to call Jason, Sam finally gained the courage she so desperately needed and dialed Jason's phone number. The phone rang three times then the machine picked up again.  
"If it's Friday night, I'm at the foot ball game and first thing Saturday, if it don't rain, I'll be out at the lake and I'll be gone for the whole weekend. But I'll call you back, when I get home sometime on Sunday. And P.S. if this is Sam, I still love you."  
Sam was about to hang up but she stopped and said, "Jase, call me 303-512-7459." Sam only hoped Jason would know it was her, after all, she didn't leave her name.

Sunday night, Jason walked into his penthouse, set down his keys and hit the play button on the answering machine. Two messages from his father, one from his sister, and one from… 'No it can't be true' Jason thought to himself. He replayed the message.  
"Oh my god, Sam!" Jason whispered in utter shock.  
He quickly wrote the number down that she had left and dialed it. Two rings rang out and then the phone was answered…"If you're calling about my heart, it's still yours. I should have listened to it some more. Then it wouldn't have taken me so long, to know where I belong. And by the way Jase, this isn't a machine you're talking to. Can't you tell? This is Sam and I still love you," Sam said, just before the tears in her eyes began to fall.  
Just as Jason was about to reply, he heard a knock on the door. He opened it slowly, expecting to see Sonny.  
"Sam, I miss you so much," Jason said into the phone.  
As Jason opened the door, he saw the woman he loved leaning against the elevator wall. Sam smiled through her tears as she jumped into Jason's welcoming arms.  
"I miss you to Jason. So much," Sam whispered as she kissed Jason.  
Jason's eyes filled with tears as he tenderly kissed Sam, "Please Sam, promise me that you will never ever leave me again."  
Sam pulled back from Jason and he set her down on the couch. She grabbed his hands in her own and looked into his eyes, "Never again Jason Morgan. Never again."  
With that Jason picked Sam up and carried her upstairs as the stars shone brightly though the windows.


End file.
